vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rusalka (The Weakness of Beatrice)
Summary Rusalka is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. A Noble Dancer, she was once saved from her traitorous party members by Gruagach and started to admire the older girl. However, after Gruagach was manipulated by Tselika and captured by the Information Broker, Rusalka ended up being blackmailed into helping them get rid of Beatrice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, presumably higher with magic Name: Rusalka (Ground's Nir name) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Noble Dancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Air Manipulation, Homing Attack, expert scythe user and acrobat, at least huge resistance, likely immunity to Wind, Resistance towards various types of damage Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Stronger than nameless humans, who can defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded), presumably higher with magic (Is often compared to and was considered a candidate to replace Beatrice like Wildefrau, but she doesn't focus on overwhelming power like them) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to Pure Knight and humans who boost their speed by 500%, comparable to Hermelina) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: Street level against bullets, at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be superior to nameless humans), higher against Air/Wind attacks Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range, at least 1km with magic Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and very knowledgeable in the use of wind Weaknesses: Weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Rusalka has the job of Noble Dancer, a job based on agility rather than raw power and using footwork to dodge instead of blocking attacks. Rusalka is often compared to Beatrice or Wildefrau as she has also single-mindedly focused her magic on one element. In Rusalka's case, Wind. **'Shining Weapon:' Her Shining Weapon is a strange weapon that looks like a scythe taller than she is. However, the blade of her weapon is a giant disk 70cm across that rotates at high speeds like a saw. Despite its size, Rusalka uses her acrobat skills to move it around her body and swing it from every possible angle. ***'Transformation:' By kicking the bottom of her scythe, Rusalka can transform its blade, which will change from a hoop to a 200cm long crescent moon. **'Interference Style:' Unlike Beatrice and Wildefrau who force their way through a battle using overwhelming firepower, Rusalka rides the current. If she is surrounded by snow, she will use gusts of wind to blow snow into the air or create vaporization heat. If she is surrounded by a wildfire, she will send in oxygen to intensify the flames. If she is attacked by dirt, she will blow it into the air to trigger a sandstorm. Instead of going for a collision of power, she will capture, parry, deflect, and ultimately send back her opponent’s power. **'Wind Deflection:' Rusalka can use the wind to alter the course of the enemy's strikes. **'Smokescreen:' Rusalka can blow snow or dirt into the air as a smokescreen. **'Vacuum Blades:' Rusalka can send countless vacuum blades towards the enemy. **'Homing Bullets:' Rusalka can use homing air bullets. **'Downburst:' Rusalka uses air pressure manipulation to take control of the air around a flying opponent, robbing them of the power to stay airborne and causing them to fall into the ground Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8